1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a seat, and more particularly to a seat having a garnished seat cushion. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with a seat cushion assembly which is decorated with an easily assembled garnish.
2. Description of a Prior Art
In order to clarify the task of the present invention, one conventional seat of the above-mentioned type will be outlined with reference to FIG. 8 which shows a so-called "jump seat" 100 which is installed in a driver's cabin of a truck or the like for use as an extra seat. The seat 100 comprises a rectangular seat cushion frame supported through a known hinge mechanism 102 on a rear wall 104 of the driver's cabin, a seat back 106 pivotally mounted to a rear portion of the seat cushion frame and a cushion pad 108 mounted on the seat cushion frame. By the provision of the hinge mechanism 102, the seat cushion is pivotally movable together with the seat back 106 between the illustrated horizontal "in-use" position and an upright "not in-use" position. The seat cushion frame is decorated with a tray-shaped plastic garnish 110 which is attached to the lower portion of the seat cushion to conceal unsightly portions of the same. The garnish 110 is secured at its side walls to the seat cushion frame by suitable fasteners 112, such as bolts or clips.
However, long use of the seat 100 tends to induce a permanent downward deformation (see the arrow D) of the front portion of the garnish 110 because of considerable stress frequently applied thereto by the femoral portions of a seat occupant. This phenomenon deteriorates the external appearance of the seat. This undesirable deformation of the garnish 110 becomes more severe when the front portion of the garnish 110 is largely protruded from the seat cushion frame.